Morality
Morality is the standards of conduct that are generally accepted as right or proper within a society. Moral Compass There are three main lines of morality that people follow: good, evil, and neutral. Good Good is considered acting in a manner that puts others above one's self, acting in cooperation with others with the goal of improving the world that they live in. The character Angel Smurf appears to guide Smurfs into making moral choices for the purpose of doing good. According to Tapper Smurf, the seven virtues are chastity, temperance, charity, humility, patience, kindness, and industry. Evil Evil is considered acting in a manner that puts one's self above all others, causing antagonism upon others for the sake of personal gain. Pure evil is dangerous and will destroy all. The character Devil Smurf appears unto Smurfs to tempt them into committing acts of evil. According to Tapper Smurf, the seven deadly sins are lust, gluttony, greed, pride, wrath, envy, and sloth. The character Avengelica, a misandrist wraith who had control of Sassette, is considered the embodiment of wrath, while Eros is the embodiment of lust. Neutral Neutrality is considered the state between good and evil where a character does not necessarily act on either morality. They are indifferent to either side or balanced between the two. Unknown There are those whose actions do not fall anywhere within the spectrum of Good, Evil, or Neutral, as they may follow a morality code that's completely different from any standard perception of morality. TV Tropes refers to this as a Blue And Orange Morality. D&D-style alignment system Role-playing games like Dungeons & Dragons have a more complex set of moral alignments, which include designations such as Lawful (implying order), Neutral (implying balance or ignorance of the order-chaos divide), and Chaotic (implying disorder), which are as follows: Lawful good "Crusader" '''- a character who will fight for fairness and justice, but work within the system to promote change. In fantasy fiction paladins and knights usually go in this category. ''Neutral good "Benefactor" '- a character with a good heart, but usually keeps to their own counsel. They may bend the rules from time to time in order to help someone. Chaotic good "Rebel" '''- "heroes of the people", as it were. Characters in this alignment tend to go to extremes in order to bring goodness to their respective societies, and will absolutely break the system if they see it necessary. ''Lawful neutral'' "Judge" '- the hater of chaos and disorder, lawful neutrals will follow the rule of law and all relevant legal codes in order to keep themselves - and others - in line. They may also have a strict personal code of behaviour that they will follow to the dot. 'True neutral "Undecided" - a character with little/no sense of direction, someone who is trying to find their feet. Alternatively, a character who has no attraction towards any sort of "side", and simple seeks to make their own journey. ''Chaotic neutral'' "Free Spirit" - those who prioritise their own freedom above all else can be considered chaotic neutrals, as they see the wider conflict between good and evil largely as a waste of time. ''Lawful evil'' "Dominator" '- a character who uses the system to control and destroy their opponents. These people believe in orderly and timely evil. Often found in powerful positions. 'Neutral evil "Malefactor" '- indifferent towards law and chaos, neutral evil types simply care about their own wishes - for instance, an assassin who goes around slaughtering people for a paycheck. 'Chaotic evil "Destroyer" '- characters whose self-determination overrides everything, including morality, and are driven by power of pure hatred. Be careful with this alignment; some characters may seem chaotic evil but are really, say, neutral evil. The ''Aeon of the Champion story series written by Smurf Manian uses this alignment system. Confusion Sometimes someone will think they are working for good, but are really causing what they wanted to prevent, which can be defined as hubris. Also there may be situations that have no clear indication that the moral choices that are made lead to a strict black-or-white solution, which may require the person making the decision to choose what is perceived as "the lesser of two evils". Societal Alignment Among the various universes on this Wiki, morality may be the same or different in accordance with each other per species. Smurfs The Smurfs as a society generally act within the alignment of Good, with their actions emphasizing charity and brotherhood toward themselves and others. However, there are Smurfs who act within the alignment of Evil, such as the Mirror Universe Smurfs of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series or the Grey Smurfs of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Humans Humans vary in societal alignments, as one group may act within the alignment of Good and another may act within the alignment of Evil, though the determination isn't always clear. Factors such as religion may play a part in the perception of a human group's societal alignment. Sometimes when there is conflict between two human societies, a "gray versus gray" morality may emerge where neither side is completely good or completely evil, or "black and white". Wartmongers The Wartmongers as a society generally act within the alignment of Evil, mostly pursuing subjugating the Pussywillow Pixies into working the slime mills and serving the Wartmongers. In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, the male Wartmongers treat their females as second-class citizens with only a few notable exceptions, such as Princess Chamelianne, the niece of King Bullrush. Pixies Pixies as a society generally act within the alignment of Good, caring more for the welfare of others both within their society and outside it such as their friends, the Smurfs. Fairies Fairies generally act within the alignment of Good, though there are some evil fairies such as Falan, who sought after Prince Fenwick's magic rattle. They were originally seen with some distrust among the Smurfs due to rumors heard about them, but after a battle between them and Prince Garth's army of cavaliers which was stopped by the appearance of Papa Smurf and Queen Lianon, they put aside their differences and helped protect the fairy kingdom from Gargamel. Psyches The Psyches in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series do not have a clear-cut morality system that they follow, but they do follow the dictates of the Psyche Master who determines for them what is proper Psychelian behavior and what isn't. Emotions and any form of nudity are considered taboo in the eyes of the Psyches. Goblins Goblins are typically known to commit acts of Evil or mischief, and in both the original cartoon show and Season 10 the few characters of this particular species (Mystico, Vira, and Hethera) mostly fit into this category. However, over the course of the fanon seasons, Mystico and Hethera are shown to consider good deeds when alongside the Smurfs. Woodsprites Woodsprites are known to be mischievous, but not typically evil; although, they can be accused of evilness by others through pranks going wrong, causing worse effects than intended. For instance, the Smurfs briefly thought Ripple was evil when he first entered the village and was nothing but trouble. Thanks to the Smurflings, who befriended him, he revealed a more caring and courageous (if not somewhat reckless) side by saving them from Gargamel after one of his pranks went haywire. In the Fanon Criteria, mostly in Seasons 10 and beyond, Ripple is categorized more into the good/neutral moral alignment based on his relationship with the Smurfs, but neverending love for obnoxious pranks. He is accompanied by Karma, who shares his alignment, thus making them an ideal couple. However, not all Woodsprites are like them; a third will be revealed in Season 11. Firesprites Firesprites are associative with both bad and good traits, so they - as a whole - are classified within the neutral moral alignment. While fire may burn and destroy living and nonliving things, this element is also a source of light and warmth. Being created in Fanon Criteria, one is set to be introduced in Season 11. Cherubs Cherubs like Cupid from mainstream Smurfs media generally act in the alignment of Good, as their main purpose is to spread love to all creatures, including humans and Smurfs. However, in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, the rogue cherub Eros is an evil character who wishes to use his lust arrows to inflame people's hearts with the evil desire of lust to fulfill their own perverted pleasures. Category:Behaviors Category:Open to Community